Kampe (God Genesis)
Summary Campe was a chtonic female dragon. She was also called Nymph of Tartarus, and was responsible for keeping the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes locked in Tartarus. She was the female counterpart of Typhon. After the Hecatonkheires and the Cyclopes were imprisoned by Uranus and he was overthrown by his son Cronus, the new king of the gods decided to keep them in Tartarus rather than free them. So, Cronus gave Kampe the task of guarding them and making sure they do not escape from their prison. However, when the Olympians started their fight against the Titans, Zeus slew the dragon in order to free the Cyclopes who helped him in his battle. However, it was revealed that Zeus did not in fact kill Kampe. Instead, he held back on his final blow only to knock her out. She was seen again when the gods were battling Typhon and Echidna. She did not side with them, but rather she only showed up to fight Zeus. This was her only opportunity. She appeared from behind Zeus, ripping his arm off, and the two exchanged words as you would expect from rivals. They fought each other alone, which led to her defeat and her becoming one of Zeus' personal guard. She now sits alongside him in Olympus. Which makes Hera sort of jealous since Kampe isn't exactly ugly, despite being a she dragon. The fact that her strength rivals hers doesn't make it any better. Divinity Level kampe has a divinity level of 780,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Kampe is always in a bad mood. This is mainly due to the fact she despised her job such as watching over the Hekatonkheires and Cyclopes. When Zeus met her, she was eager to fight with the powerful Olympian, giving her a new taste of freedom. She was okay with the fact of being killed by Zeus because she would not have to watch over the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclops anymore. Upon fighting Zeus, he noted she had an extreme rush for the thrill of combat. The two enjoying their fight beyond belief, to the point where he spared her, and she pretended to be dead just so they can fight again. She has respect for Zeus even though they bad mouth each other all the time. She has a habit of calling Zeus old man, however this is only due to his beard, since she is older than Zeus. She respects him so much she became his right hand and part of his personal guard. Kampe also shows affection for Zeus from time to time whenever Hera is not around. Such as sitting on his lap, and putting her head on his chest. Zeus resisted most of his urges, however he would occasionally break and show it back. She is not afraid of doing it around Hera, but she does not do it for Zeus' orders. Like Lucifer, Kampe becomes one of Zeus' affairs, having sex with her from time to time. However, he does not care for her as much as he does Lucifer and Hera, the two of them mainly care about fighting each other. This is just a bonus they both see it as. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Kampe Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of Years old. Classification: Drakaina (She-Dragon) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a Drakaina, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a draikaina, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Kampe can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Kampe can alter minds to whatever degree), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over the astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a Drakaina, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. He can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (He can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything he wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Kampe is by far the strongest monster outside of Echidna and Typhon. Zeus considers her a rival and her presence made Hera slightly nervous. Easily ripped Zeus' arms off and fought on par with him before being defeated in the end. Zeus claimed she was worse than a dragon god. Spars with Hera) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Took Zeus' arm off before anyone could react. Fought evenly with Zeus later on) Lifting Strength: Universal (Ripped Zeus arm off) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived many blows from Zeus) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods